Rester ensemble
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Une nuit comme les autres, où depuis la renaissance du monde, R savoure la présence de Julie à ses côtés.


**_Disclaimer:_ **Je ne possède aucun droits sur les personnages, ni sur le film Warm Bodies dont ils s'ont issus. Comme je n'ai rien touché à écrire cette O.S.

_**Pairing:**_ Julie/R

**_Ndla:_ **_Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis allé avec cette histoire, les mots se sont succédés les uns après les autres, tissant le fil de mes pensées après une énième vision de ce film superbe. _

_Mais je teste quand même en la postant. N'ayant pas lu le livre avant de l'écrire, l'histoire est basée uniquement sur le scénario du film de Jonathan Levine._

* * *

_« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il était ? Retrouver ton ancienne vie ?_

_- Non. Je veux celle-ci. »_

Julie soupire doucement dans son sommeil, un souffle de vie qui trouble le silence paisible de la pièce. Dans la pénombre de la chambre qu'il partage avec elle depuis que son cœur s'est totalement remis à battre, R esquisse un sourire.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis la première, la jeune femme s'endort contre lui, sa jolie tête posée sur son torse. Et il y a encore quelques heures, cette étrange habitude n'a pas dérogée à la règle. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le monde a recommencé à tourner dans le bon sens, que les zombies sont redevenus ce qu'ils étaient tous avant… Tout ça.

Lentement, doucement, mais sûrement, ils ont réapprit à vivre. Avec l'aide des Vivants, les souvenirs de leurs vies passées ont peu à peu refait surface, permettant ainsi à leurs corps pourrissants de revenir à leurs états d'origine.

Et c'est bon.

Bon de sentir la fraîcheur de la pluie sur son visage, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, le goût sucré des baisers de Julie sur ses lèvres.

Et même si ses doigts sont encore engourdis, même si ses muscles le trahissent encore, tant il n'est plus habitué à en apprivoiser la force, cette dernière ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

_« Tu es une bonne personne R. » _

Allongé dans des draps frais, le corps chaud de celle qu'il aime lovée dans ses bras, le désormais et vivant jeune homme se rappelle soudainement avec une netteté presque écoeurante la confession qui avait suivi ces paroles gentilles mais néanmoins sincères :

_« C'était moi. » _

Il s'en était voulu avant même de planter ses dents pourries dans la chair tendre de _son_ avant-bras, il ne voulait pas _lui_ faire de mal, pas plus qu'à un ou une autre d'ailleurs. Mais la faim, quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'autre, ordinaire et propre aux Vivants, finissait toujours par diriger.

Aujourd'hui encore, R se demande ce qu'il serait advenu si il n'avait pas dévoré _son_ cerveau, si les souvenirs de Perry, autrefois si attaché à Julie - et inversement - n'avaient pas imprégnés chaque parcelles pourtant mortes de son corps tout autant mort.

Aurait-il sauvée cette dernière comme il l'avait fait ? Aurait-il cherché à la protéger, pour finalement en tomber amoureux ?

Non bien-sûr. Comment cela aurait-il pu être ?

« Hey. »

Le murmure semble résonner tant il le sort brusquement de son cheminement de pensées. Mais à sa décharge, la fille unique du Général Grigio lui semblait autant dans les bras de Morphée que dans les siens. Aussi lui faut-il quelques secondes pour revenir au présent, ou plus précisément à deux yeux bleus que malgré l'obscurité relative qui les entoure, il sent posés sur lui.

Ou est-ce tout simplement dû au fait que sa poitrine ne semble plus encombrée d'un poids toutefois agréable ?

« Tu ne dors pas ? » S'étonne doucement la jeune femme, bien qu'encore endormie.

La main qu'il a gardée sur son dos, se déplace lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, la manœuvre ayant pour but d'atteindre son joli visage pour en caresser le contour. Bien que Julie y réponde en y superposant sa propre main sur la sienne, elle n'en attend pas moins qu'il en fasse de même.

« Ça m'arrive encore, souffle alors R. De ne pas dormir. Ou pas longtemps. »

Un court silence. Comme avant, quand il cherchait des mots à poser sur ses pensées qui allaient pourtant bien trop vite pour être énoncées à voix haute.

Une habitude qui avec le temps, s'en ira comme les autres.

« Mais j'aime bien, avoue-t-il dans un sourire qui s'entend néanmoins. T'entendre respirer, soupirer… Rêver. »

Avec souplesse, Julie se meut contre lui, le velours de l'arrondi de ses seins électrisant sa peau quand son corps nu et chaud recouvre le sien, ses lèvres rosées se perdant dans son cou.

« Je parle dans mon sommeil ? »

Si sa voix n'est qu'un murmure de plus, elle a perdue de sa tonalité propre au sommeil. Sans réfléchir, R referme ses bras autour d'elle dans un désir de protection inconscient alors qu'aucun Osseux ne les pourchassera jamais plus.

« Ça arrive. » Répond-t-il doucement avant d'inverser soudainement les positions, si vite que les omoplates de Julie, l'instant d'avant encadrées par ses paumes chaudes, rencontrent celui d'après la fraîcheur des draps.

Si elle ne peut voir son sourire, elle le devine sans soucis.

A son tour, le jeune homme se déplace, volant un baiser avant de descendre, suivant une ligne imaginaire sur la peau veloutée offerte à son bon vouloir. Arrivés au niveau de son ventre plat et pourtant musclé, il marque un temps d'arrêt, savourant le simple fait de se trouver ici et nulle part ailleurs.

_« Rester ensemble. Promets-le._

_- Je te le promets. »_

De nouveau vivant.


End file.
